Modern vehicles are designed with holders configured to support beverage containers. Beverage container holders are generally placed in a crash pad, console, prescribed area of a vehicle, or the like to minimize spillage of drinks under shaky driving conditions. Generally, the beverage container holders have a capacity with a preset size.
However, there is a drawback in a conventional beverage container holder in that its construction is not suitable for holding various shapes and sizes of containers; in particular where the predetermined periphery of the holder is larger than that of the beverage container so as to create a gap. The presence of a gap between the holder and the beverage container may generate noise while the vehicle is in motion. In addition the contents of the container may be spilled due to the shaky movement of the vehicle.